FAVORITE BOOK
by HiSa Pyon
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke marah! karena diabaikan oleh Hyuuga HInata. Kira-kira karena apa ya? dan bagaimana Uchiha bungsu itu mengekspresikan kemarahannya! Waaaa Bad Summary. Baca aja dech. SasuHina OneShoot.


**Title : Favorite Book**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto _Sensei _**_#_Om kishi : Situ sapa ya?

Tapi cerita ini pure punya HiSa. Kalo ada yang mirip dengan cerita saia, itu di luar kehendak saia, mohon di maklumi.

**Pairing : Sasuke. U X Hinata. H**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, AU, OOC(maybe), typo bertaburan, de el el.**

**Happy Reading Minna ~**

**= FAVORITE BOOK **=

Gadis itu masih betah dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Duduk manis disebuah bangku kayu panjang, dengan komik bertengger manis ditangan putihnya. Kelopak bunga sakura yang turun dengan keroyokan menjatuhi surai indigo sepinggangnya, dan angin yang sedikit menerpa wajah imutnya, seolah tak jadi penghalang baginya untuk terus bergelut dengan sesuatu yang Ia pegang, mata bulannya berseri-seri, dengan bibir mungil penuhnya sedikit terangkat ujungnya. Mengindahkan aura gelap seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

" Hinata, tak bisakah kau sedetik saja mengalihkan perhatianmu dari komik sialan itu untukku?" Tak tahan dengan sikap kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya menyuarakan kekesalannya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, Sasuke yang notabene-nya adalah kekasih Hyuuga Hinata, Harus kalah dengan sebuah komik sialan.

Cemburu kah dia?

"_Tidak.. tidak.. aku tak mungkin cemburu pada sebuah komik si…_ Aaaargghh! entah sudah berapa kali sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, sambil mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Hmm..?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

Berlebihan memang, tapi sasuke sudah tak perduli lagi, dia marah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, setiap kencan.. hinata sibuk membaca komik, setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama.. komik juga masih berada ditangan hinata. Sasuke itu kekasihnya kan? Ke-ka-sih-nya!

Akhirnya dengan sedikit kasar, sasuke merebut komik tak berdosa itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi..

"Sa-sasuke kun… ke-kembalikann…" Rengek hinata sambil melompat-lompat kecil berusaha meraihnya. Walaupun Ia tau, usahanya pasti sia-sia karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang agak mencolok. Sebenarnya bisa saja hinata naik keatas kursi itu dan merebutnya dengan cepat. Salahkan papa Hiashi dengan segala pelajaran tatakramanya untuk hinata, yang sukses membuat hinata mengurungkan niatnya. Belum lagi seorang sasuke yang hinata yakin tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian berucap ; " Tidak, sebelum kau menciumku."

Hinata memerah mendengarnya, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya bagi mereka, mengingat _first kiss_ hinata yang sudah direbut sasuke sejak sebelum jadian dulu. Salahkan pintu menyebalkan itu, yang tiba-tiba terkunci hingga membuat hinata terkurung bersama sasuke dalam kelas mereka. Bayangkan saja seekor kelinci terjebak dalam kandang serigala, Hinata bergidik mengingatnya. Sampai sekarang dia masih bingung, Apakah pintu itu rusak mendadak seperti yang dikatakan sasuke waktu itu? Atau ada alasan lain? Entahlah, hanya sasuke dan _Kami Sama_ yang tahu, dan.. seseorang tentunya.

Oke, lupakan masalah pintu!

Kembali ke masalah komik kesayangannya yang berada di tangan sasuke, lalu.. jangan lupakan syaratnya.

Syaratnya...

Syaratnya...

Syaratnya..

_'Kyaa a- tapi kan.. Selama ini selalu sasuke kun yang memulai…' inner _hinata berteriak.

"_De- Demo_.."

"Atau kupastikan kau takkan pernah mendapatkan komik kesayanganmu ini lagi, Hime.."

Tidak.. tidak.. komik itu edisi terbatas, hanya tinggal satu di toko buku langganan hinata. Dengan susah payah Ia mendapatkannya, setelah harus berebutan dengan seorang gadis galak bernama Karin yang berakhir dengan terlibatnya sasuke membela hinata, dan dengan bodohnya gadis itu menyerahkan komik itu karena terpesona dengan sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke tak sabar menunggu tanggapan hinata yang menurutnya sangat lama.

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, _kawaii_. Jika sasuke tak ingat dimana mereka berada saat ini, ingin sekali Dia langsung menerkam gadis imut ini. Yah.. Walaupun selalu berakhir dengan hinata yang ngambek.

Setelah berpikir sejenak dan menghela napas, hinata akhirnya bersuara..

"Ba- baiklah, tapi tu-tutup dulu matamu sasuke kun.."

"Baiklah." Sasuke semakin menyeringai, hinata jadi bergidik melihatnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, hinata berjinjit dan dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya..

Hinata mencium pipi sasuke dengan lembut,

Dan…

Selesai !

"Su-sudah sasuke-kun.. buka matamu.."

Dahi sasuke mengernyit, "Mana? Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa!"

"Su-sudah kok.."

_Oh my… _siapkan dirimu hinata… karena kau sudah membangunkan iblis pada diri kekasihmu_. Well.._ harusnya kau sudah tau dengan perangai Uchiha-nya yang punya kesabaran hanya setipis helaian lembut rambutmu.

_Poor_ Hinata…

Owari ^^

Waaaaa fic gaje apa ini… #ngumpet dibawah meja

Salahkan otak author newbie ini yang isinya hanya tentang SasuHina.

Maklumilah minnaa, karena HiSa Cuma bikin fic ini dalam waktu lima belas menit..

Dan ini adalah... FIC PERTAMA SAIA !... Kyaaaaa... # Teriak pake Toa sambil joged GaJe. (dilempari sandal).

Oke, abaikan.

Apapun itu yang terpenting adalah "Review nee… Minna-Sama..." :p

Kritik dan saran juga boleh kok…..

Onegai~~

#bungkukBungkuk


End file.
